


A Space Valentine

by troubledangelinthetimevortex



Series: Literal Star Crossed Lovers [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e24 Zero Hour, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledangelinthetimevortex/pseuds/troubledangelinthetimevortex
Summary: The Xindi weapon is destroyed. The crew of Enterprise is slowly recovering from trans-dimensional disturbance. Captain Archer is missing.But it is Valentine's Day <3(set at the end of Zero Hour 3x24)





	A Space Valentine

“My skin’s healing faster than your’s. Guess you Vulcans aren’t so tough after all.” 

“Dr. Phlox says we should all be back to normal within two or three days,” he’d say the Vulcan was offended if he didn’t know his acting captain as well as he did.

“I’m only kidding.”

She ignores him to continue her analysis.

“You look nice like this.” Barely brushing his knuckles over her cracked skin, “Kinda like an old oil painting.”

“I am not old. I will only be 66 years old on my next birthday.” 

Trip’s jaw drops, “I can’t believe you told me that.”

“You accused me of looking old,” she defends.

“That’s not what I mean. I’ve been trying to get you to tell me your age since we left space dock. Why now?”

She shifts awkwardly at the question. 

“To Vulcans certain information is considered intimate.”

“Intimate? Hmm.” Trip says, closing the expanse between them. 

 

“Bridge to T’Pol.” Travis hails. The Subcommander distances herself before informing the ensign that they’ll head to the bridge. She turns for the door without a glance to the engineer.

He’s a step behind her as they head to the bridge. His lips brush against her neck. “Be my Valentine?”

“Commander!” She spins into him.

“I mean it. This is finally all over and I think we both deserve a night to celebrate.” His eyes kind, yet cautious. 

“Yes.”

“Yes?” his eyes wide in disbelief. 

“I would like that. To be your Valentine.”

“Great. Um, my quarters 1900?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be honest with ya. I half expected you to not know a lick about Valentine’s Day.”

“I did live on Earth for a number of years before joining Enterprise.” she says as they head for the turbolift.


End file.
